Poison
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: A love/hate relationship bewteen Aizen and Gin. Contains lemon and this is my first attempt at yaoi. Please review!


**Author's Note: Hi! Just bored at the moment and decide to write this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

Gin let out a soft moan as he felt his harden member being licked slowly by his captain, his pale long fingers running and gently tugging at the soft brown hair. Gin felt as his captain purred which caused him to arch his back, he was close and the man who had him on the floor panting and moaning like a dirty whore knew that as well. His head now bobbing up and down in a faster pace as he continued to suck him. Gin loved this but at the same time he had an uncontrolable urge to grab Shinso and run his blade through the man that caused him pain and pleasure at the same time. The act they repeated daily was dirty and disgusting but at the same time it felt so good, Gin had never felt this kind of pleasure even with all the games he had played with Rangiku or his new little toy and soon to be lieutenant Izuru Kira. Only his soon to be fellow captain knew how to make Gin fell intense pleasure and pain at the same time and he both hated and loved this. Gin came with a loud moan and grabbed a handful of brown hair that felt as soft as feathers. His lover and tormentor slowly raised his head and left a trail of passionate kisses up Gin's pale yet slightly toned stomach until he finally reached Gin's lips.

"Look at me."

Gin shruddered as he forced his eyes to open. Looking up at the soft brown ones that fascinated and caused fear in him, a warm hand cupped Gin's face as before he felt his captain kiss his slender neck.

"You know what I want from you, Gin. Give into me and let me hear you scream my name." His captain said, biting down with his sinful mouth. Gin clentched his fist as he allowed his eyes to return to their normal form.

"Sure. Whateva' ya want, Captain Aizen." Gin said, his voice slightly quivering as he felt his fingers being sucked gently.

A soft chuckle escaped the man above Gin who released Gin's finger from his mouth. His thick glasses getting foggy from the heat in the small room. Gin raised a slightly shaking hand and removed the offending thing from his captain's face before a warm hand grabbed his wrist and lead them to Gin's hole. Gin held back a pained moan as two fingers entered him, finally releasing it when Aizen forced his own hand to move in and out of himself. A dark smile on the Aizen has he watched both pleasure and pain appeared on his lieutenant's face, licking his lips as lust built inside him and his arousal growing larger. He pulled Gin's fingers out of Gin himself and chuckled when he heard a disappointed grunt come from benath him. Aizen lowered his head until it his forehead laid gently on the younger and paler one beneath him.

"I am going to miss the time we have spent together Gin but do not worry, I am positive Momo will keep me preoccupied." Aizen said, Gin opened his eyes slightly as he kept his fox smile on place.

"Sure, if ya into flat-chested brats. Wait, I should know betta'! I know you are." Gin said, his grin widening as he saw Aizen's expression flatten.

"Upset that you are getting replaced?" Aizen said, Gin chuckled.

"Nah, couldn't be happier! Wanna hurry up here?" Gin said, Aizen raised an eyebrow and grabbed a fistfull of silver hair before pulling it vicously.

"No, in fact I would like to take my time with you. Seeing that you'll be too ashamed to show your eyes to me now that I will be busy with Momo." Aizen said, positioning himself at Gin's entrance.

"Ya actin' as if ya don't need meh. Ya know that's a dirty lie, Captain Aizen." Gin said, grabbing Aizen's wrist that was still holding Gin's hair.

"You may be correct Gin but remember this. Once you have served your purpose I will not think twice as I rip your heart out." Aizen whispered, Gin smiled as his eyes were now fully opened.

"We'll see who gets who first." Gin whispered, Aizen looked deeply into Gin's strange blue eyes before he smirked down at him.

"Enough of this petty talking. We both know what we want the most at the moment, allow me to make the first move." Aizen said, sheathing himself into Gin's tight hole.

Both moaning in in pure pleasure, Aizen slowly began to move in and out of Gin. His pace slow at first until his own lust began to take control of his powerful mind, Gin arched his back as his moans became louder with every thrust from the man above him. Aizen lowered his mouth to Gin's chest and bit down harshly at his exposed nipple, his other hand wrapping around Gin's arousal and slowly pumping it. Gin kept his eyes closed as his nails dug into the wooden floor beneath him, probaly leaving marks. Aizen threw his head back and grunted as he grabbed Gin's hips and speed up, Gin wrapped his slender legs around Aizen's hips allowing the powerful man to get better access. Gin let out a loud moan as pleasure shot up his body, Aizen's hand pumping his member faster and Aizen's long arousal htting his prostate. Gin reached out grabbed Aizen's other wrist that held his hips causing Aizen to look down at the man below him with judgemental eyes. Gin muttered a few words that feel on deaf ears.

"Don't tell me you've had enough already, Gin?" Aizen said, stopping his movements. Gin chuckled as his hand went up to his face to cover his eyes.

"I didn't say that, ya bastered. I told ya ta go faster." Gin said, Aizen chuckled and pulled at Gin's wrist. Lowering himself to stare into Gin's eyes.

"You are not one to give me orders, Gin. You know what you must do to get what you want from me." Aizen said, Gin grabbed the back of Aizen's neck and forced him into a pwerful kiss. Both fighting for domainace over the other before Gin pulled away for away.

"Go faster...please." Gin muttered, rocking his hips and moan as he felt Aizen inside him.

"As you wish." Aizen said, lifting Gin's legs over his shoulder to get deeper inside the his most troubled subordaniate.

"AHH-YES!" Gin cried, his body being pushed roughly to the wooden floor beneath him.

"My name-mm-say my name!" Aizen demanded, his hand back at Gin's pulsing arousal that was ready to release. His pace becoming sloppy and desperate as his orgasm became closer. Gin bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself but realized that it was foolish when Aizen began to pound into him.

"Sosuke Aizen!"

Aizen couldn't not hide the greedy smile that appeared on his face when those cries of pleasure reached his ears, his hand that was pumping now covered in Gin's seed. He pulled his hand away and licked at the warm subsatnce before slamming into Gin, letting out a deep moan as he came deeply into Gin. His semen slowly sweeping through and covering Gin's thighs. Both stayed still for a few moments before Gin pulled himself away from the older man, grabbing his clothes and placing them on his body that still trembled with ecsasty. Aizen stood up a few moments later and began to dress as well, a deadly silence stood bewteen them as they were both completely dressed and staring at eachother with their own trademark smiles. Aizen closed the distance bewteen them and grabbed Gin's chin, kissing him before he could speak. His tongue snaking into Gin's warm mouth and slowly sucking on his tongue, both moaning as they held eachother. Aizen pulled away and walked around Gin without even sparing him a glance, stopping at the wooden door.

"Do you still stand by your statement, Gin?" Aizen said, Gin lowered his gaze to the floor before turning to Aizen.

"Ya should know the damn answer by now, Captain Aizen." Gin said, Aizen chuckled as he opened the door.

"I do know. The plan continues as usual so do not be late for our meetings. Have a nice night, Gin." Aizen said, Gin scoffed as Aizen walked out. Walking to the door and watching as Aizen walked away into the shadows.

"Even though ya act like ya don't need meh, it's obvious ya need meh as much as I need ya dead." Gin muttered, his smile finally gone as he shut the door.


End file.
